Beautiful Disaster
by sourulfur
Summary: SEQUEL TO "HURT". Sometimes, Derek is the one who is a little broken, the one who needs comforted and support. Stiles, and the rest of the pack, are the ones to do it.


Sunlight fell across his face from a gap in the curtain and he turned his face into his pillow more, only to pause when he realized it was not his pillow, but a chest; a very warm, familiar chest. Stiles smiled faintly as he shifted his head enough to look up at Derek, who remained sleeping. The teen absently ran a hand along Derek's arm and then chest, taking in the feeling of the man's soft, warm skin under his fingers. Stiles wished that the other man's sleep was more peaceful, but the broken expression on Derek's face led him to believe it was anything but. Stiles slowly shifted so that he was straddling Derek's waist, leaning down enough to run his fingers along Derek's jawline and press light kisses against the skin. "Derek," he said softly, wanting to wake his boyfriend up from whatever dreams were plaguing him.

It took a few long moments, but then the teen felt Derek's hands come to rest on his hips. "Stiles," Derek said softly, his voice still gravelly and thick from sleep, making Stiles lift his head enough to smile down at him.

"You were having a bad dream, again," mumbled the teen, running his hands over the alpha's chest.

Derek made a non-committal nose in the back of his throat as he wrapped both arms tightly around Stiles, holding the teen as close as possible without hurting him any. He had no memory of whatever it was he was dreaming, but too often, Stiles had to wake him from a bad dream. They usually involved the fire, his sister, or Stiles getting hurt again. Stiles must have known that Derek was letting himself dwell on those things too much, because the teen quickly pressed his lips to Derek's, distracting the man from everything else with a slow, lazy kiss as Stiles' long fingers sifted through Derek's hair repeatedly.

They stayed like that for the longest time, even after the sounds of the rest of the house waking up met both their ears. The faint sounds of Erica and Jackson fighting downstairs mixed with the rising smells of Isaac cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Stiles slowly pulled away enough to nuzzle his nose against Derek's with a faint hum, keeping his eyes closed for a moment before lifting his head more, smiling softly down at the other man while looking at him. "D'you want to talk about it?" the teen questioned softly.

"No," replied Derek, smoothing his hands up underneath Stiles' flimsy t-shirt, running over the boy's skin slowly. "I don't remember."

"Okay." Stiles nodded a little, pressing into the alpha's touch a little, closing his eyes with a faint hum. "Can we just stay up here all morning?"

Derek smirked a little with a soft hum of his own. "Would be fine by me," replied Derek, leaning up enough to kiss Stiles one again.

The teen inhaled sharply as Derek swiftly turned them over, hovering above Stiles while resting a hand on the back of his boyfriend's neck as they continued to kiss. Stiles smiled faintly against Derek's lips, only to groan a moment later when there was a tentative knock on the door. Derek sighed faintly, resting his head on Stiles' collarbone with a faint sound of admittance before Isaac poked his head into the room with a sheepish smile. "You promised training today, and everyone's getting antsy," he said, a sound of remorse in his voice. Stiles knew that the others had talked Isaac into being the one to interrupt them since no one else wanted to be the one to do it.

"He'll be down in a few minutes," Stiles assured Isaac with a smile, running his fingers through Derek's hair once again.

Once Isaac shut the door once again, Derek turned his head enough to kiss and nip lightly at the side of Stiles' neck. It only took a few moments for Derek to make an obvious bruise in that spot, which made them both smirk faintly as they got dressed for the day. "Should go before the pups come to find you," Stiles mumbled, stealing one more kiss from the elder male before Derek headed downstairs.

Stiles took a few moments to make the bed, smiling softly to himself as he heard a few whoops and hollers from downstairs. Once he actually made it down there, he stayed with Allison and Lydia, doing a bit of housekeeping and making a shopping list. It was all so _domestic_. It was the farthest thing from what Stiles had ever pictured for his life, but he loved it, and he would not do a thing to change it. Sure, their "domestic" life included the random werewolf fights and other supernatural threats; but, it was something that just _fit_ into their lives.

He had never pictured his life being where it was right then; but, he would not change it for anything. He was physically healed from being kidnapped by the hunters, though he sometimes still had nightmares or panic attacks. The pack helped, especially, and most importantly, Derek. "Gonna run these out to the boys," Stiles stated to Lydia, grabbing the thing of sandwiches that they had made.

"And Erica," corrected Lydia, though Stiles just smirked in response.

"No, I stand by what I said."

Stiles laughed softly as Lydia threw a washcloth at him, and he continued outside, stopping on the front porch to try to figure out which direction they had gone. The shouts from the others gave him a heading, and soon enough, Stiles came across them, Derek pinning Isaac to the ground with a statement that if Derek was someone else, Isaac would be dead right then. Isaac looked scared only for a moment before he grinned and flicked Derek's nose. "Good thing you're not someone else then!" he said cheerfully, getting up as Derek rolled his eyes before looking toward Stiles, making the others focus on the fact someone else was there.

"Brought you lot some food," Stiles announced, holding the plate up a little.

There were a few sandwiches for each of them, made just how they liked, and they all quickly went over to grab them, Derek hanging back to let the others get theirs first. Once they moved away, Derek went over to Stiles, who stole a light but lingering kiss. Stiles broke the kiss with a soft laugh and an amused smirk at the sounds of the betas mock-gagging behind Derek. "Guess we'll just have to wait 'til movie night and they're too distracted to notice," Stiles commented, earning a few groans from the others, though Derek smirked a bit in response.

After they ate, the wolves went back to training, which was really more of a lot of play-fighting. Stiles stood at a distance, leaning against a tree as he watched them, unable to keep from smiling softly to himself. He watched the various moods that Derek went through as another two hours went on. The man hid it easily from his betas, seeming stiff and stoic as usual. Stiles saw it, though, and when they all headed back to the house, the teen took Derek's hand, tugging on it a little to get him to hold back. "What're you thinking about?" questioned Stiles, straightening the front of Derek's shirt a little, mostly using it to pull the alpha closer to him.

"Laura," Derek answered after a few moments. "Tomorrow's her birthday. I miss her."

Stiles nodded a little with a sad smile, tugging Derek into a tight hug, holding him close for the longest time. It took a few moments before Derek relaxed and wrapped both arms around Stiles' waist in response. He did not cry, though he hid his face in Stiles' shoulder and the side of his neck. He was slightly tense, and Stiles knew he was trying to not let his emotions get the best of him. "C'mon," Stiles said after the two of them just stood there for the longest time. "Let's go inside, enjoy the movie night, and tomorrow, we can do something for Laura."

Derek looked torn for a moment before he smiled faintly and nodded, agreeing that it seemed like a good idea. After the movie was put in, and everyone was gathered in the living room, Stiles snuggled up to Derek's side, while the rest of the pack made their way in around the two of them. They were a giant "puppy pile" on the mound of blankets and pillows set up on the floor. It always ended up that way, and not long into the movie, both Derek and Isaac were asleep, taking comfort in the safety and caring of the pack around them.

They knew something was bothering Derek, but they did not ask. They were just _there_, and that fact made Stiles smile faintly as he nuzzled against Derek's chest absently. Derek was better emotionally and mentally than he had been since his family's death, but he was still a bit broken. That was okay, though, because they were all there to slowly put the pieces back together.


End file.
